Shorty
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Dean x Seamus / Série de drabbles : 7 sur 7) Entre "Dean est mon plus grand ami" et "Dean est mon petit ami", il y a sept ans, sept drabbles, sept fois où Seamus s'est senti... petit, justement.
1. Années 1, 2 & 3

**Voilà une nouvelle série de courts écrits pour un peu me changer les idées de _L'Indicible_ , qui me demande quand même plus de concentration que ça xD Ce léger Deamus - il reste le pairing des pairings HP à mes yeux - sans prise de tête et sans prétention, directement inspiré d'un zoli fanart, comportera en principe trois-quarte parties d'à peu près 500 mots chacune ^^**

* * *

 **Shorty**

Première année : « Mon plus grand ami... »

Quand Dean Thomas s'était assis à côté de Seamus Finnigan après la Répartition, un peu tremblant mais pas moins euphorique, il était loin de se douter que ce garçon deviendrait ironiquement son plus _grand_ ami. Ils faisaient à peu de choses près la même taille à cette époque, cependant Dean paraissait légèrement plus petit parce qu'il avait tendance à rentrer la tête entre les épaules tout en regardant ses chaussures. Seamus, c'était l'inverse. C'était un garçon bavard et enthousiaste qui se tenait bien droit. Il avait souvent le nez en l'air pour balader son regard tout autour de lui, n'hésitant pas à sautiller dans les couloirs pour voir par-dessus l'épaule des élèves plus âgés (et par conséquent plus grands) qui lui bouchaient la vue.

Quand Seamus Finnigan avait serré la main de Dean Thomas après la Répartition, cela avait été à la fois la première et la dernière fois. Les années qui suivirent, ils partagèrent de grandes accolades et quelques bises, mais plus une seule poignée de mains.

* * *

Deuxième année : « Affirme-toi, c'est un ordre ! »

\- Dean, tiens-toi droit.  
\- De quoi ? bafouilla le Né-Moldu en levant le nez de son parchemin.

Seamus posa ses mains sous les oreilles de Dean, après quoi il l'incita à se redresser. Quand sa nuque fut parfaitement droite, Seamus s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu parais plus grand quand tu te tiens comme ça. Relève la tête, affirme-toi !

Dean acquiesça en souriant timidement.

\- Mais j'ai le droit de me pencher pour écrire ?  
\- Vas-y, sourit l'Irlandais.

Dès que le ventre de Seamus décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé et qu'il était grand temps d'aller manger, les deux Gryffondor rangèrent leurs affaires. Seamus fronça les sourcils, une fois debout, face à son meilleur ami.

\- Dean, oublie ce que je viens de dire, baisse la tête.  
\- De quoi ?

Seamus avait compris un peu trop tard que si Dean se tenait droit, cela l'obligerait à relever sa propre tête pour le regarder dans les yeux...

* * *

Troisième année : « Le rouge aux joues »

Assis à côté de Dean qui dessinait à même le sol, Seamus observait chacun de ses gestes. Le fan de football était vraiment adroit même si on ne lui ôterait pas l'idée que...

\- Tes dessins et tout le reste, ça te demande BEAUCOUP de temps pour pas grand chose. Enfin, ne le prends pas mal, mais je veux dire par là que tes banderoles de Quidditch finissent soit déchirées, soit abîmées par la pluie, et que tu en feras de nouvelles pour le prochain match.  
\- J'aime ce qui est éphémère. Et en plus de ça, j'aime dessiner, alors ça ne me dérange pas, répondit patiemment Dean.

Oui. Être le meilleur ami de cette tête d'hippogriffe demandait effectivement une patience à toute épreuve.

\- Mais... par-dessus tout... dessiner avec des pastels me permet de faire ça.

Seamus lâcha un hurlement outré quand Dean s'empara d'une desdites pastels – la rouge – pour laisser un trait épais et voyant sur la joue de l'Irlandais.

\- Tu vas le regretter, mon petit !  
\- « Petit » ? rit Dean. Tu m'as bien regardé ?

La bataille de pastels qui suivit cette pseudo altercation fut sans pitié.


	2. Années 4 & 5

**Coucou ! Ca fait un bail que j'ai posté la première partie... sorry ^^' Mais tous les drabbles sont maintenant écrits alors je posterai les deux derniers très vite, c'est certain. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Quatrième année : « Le vert aux joues »

Dean, d'un naturel timide, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compatir avec Mr. Finigann. Tous deux se ressemblaient étrangement : même tempérament calme et effacé, même culture « moldue » et engouement pour le football, même silhouette. Seamus, au contraire, était le portrait craché de sa mère. Son paternel ne lui avait donné ni sa passion pour le foot, ni sa taille impressionnante. Dean dépasserait sans doute Mr. Finigann, en grandissant ; Seamus faisait d'ores et déjà la taille de sa mère mais, hélas, cela n'était pas bien difficile.

Le Né-Moldu aimait bien les observer et passer du temps avec eux pendant les vacances d'été. Il se sentait proche du père un peu dépassé par le caractère purement gryffondorien du reste de la famille, car lui-même supportait continuellement l'enthousiasme increvable de Seamus à Poudlard. Pourtant, c'était exactement cette énergie qui lui rendaient Mrs. Finigann et son fils si sympathiques, si attirants. Et quand il accepta d'aller avec eux à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à la place de Mr. Finigann dont l'enthousiasme s'était refroidi, ce fut au tour de celui-ci de se montrer compatissant. Il lui tapota lentement l'épaule avant d'aller se coucher, laissant dans la salle à manger son fils et sa femme programmer cette « hallucinante journée en perspective ».

Cette journée, Dean ne l'oublierait jamais – autant pour de bons que de mauvais souvenirs. Le meilleur d'entre eux était à la fois le plus troublant ; Mrs. Finigann était allée saluer des connaissances, laissant les adolescents seuls dans la tente. Seamus en profita pour lui demander de le maquiller aux couleurs irlandaises.

\- Tes pastels serviront au moins à quelque chose.

Dean plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas à la pique. Du moins, pas directement.

\- Lève la tête, sinon je ne verrai rien de ce que je fais.  
\- Hey ! Tu n'es pas tellement plus grand que moi !

L'Anglais lui sourit d'un air innocent puis ils ne dirent plus rien, l'un trop concentré pour parler et l'autre tenu de rester immobile pour ne pas gâcher les gestes appliqués de son meilleur ami. Dean fut agréablement surpris que Seamus garde religieusement le silence, louchant sur ses doigts qui s'affairaient sur son visage. Il eut un demi-sourire et sentit la peau de l'Irlandais s'embraser à son contact. Cependant, ses yeux n'auraient pu le confirmer car les joues de Seamus tiraient à présent sur le vert.

Comme Dean ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais n'oublia jamais cet épisode déconcertant.

* * *

Cinquième année : « Sagesse irlandaise »

Seamus était en train d'estimer la quantité de soupe que Dean avait ingurgitée durant l'été pour atteindre cette taille prodigieuse, quand l'intéressé lui demanda la raison de son mutisme – cela était pour le moins inhabituel, pour ne pas dire alarmant.

\- Ça ne va pas, Seamus ?  
\- Est-ce que les Moldus ont coutume de manger de l'engrais ?

Contre toute attente, Dean se rembrunit. Sa poussée de croissance avait pourtant eu l'air de faire sa fierté, l'année précédente. Pourquoi cette soudaine grimace ennuyée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Ben... je grandis très vite par rapport aux autres. Je fais une tête de plus que toi !  
\- J'avais remarqué, merci, siffla Seamus.

Son aigreur s'évapora pourtant bien vite et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami reprendre une très mauvaise habitude :

\- Ah non, hein ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à rentrer la tête entre les épaules !

Dean lui jeta un regard d'excuse tandis que Seamus lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos pour l'obliger à se redresser.

\- Arrêêête d'essayer de disparaître, c'est ridicule ! Si tu te gaves d'engrais pendant l'été, il faut assumer. Et où est le problème à être grand comme toi ? Comme le dit si bien ce vieux dicton irlandais, tout ce qui est petit est mignon, mais ceux qui sont grands sont diablement canons.  
\- Tu l'as inventé à l'instant ? demanda Dean d'une petite voix.  
\- Oui.

Le Né-Moldu éclata de rire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se tenait tout à fait droit, pas plus qu'il nota que Seamus le dévisageait rêveusement. Diablement canon, hein...


	3. Années 6 & 7

**Bonsoir ! Je vous poste (enfin) les deux derniers drabbles :) Le ton reste le même : Deamus sans prise de tête. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^  
**

* * *

Sixième année : « Un peu plus »

\- Attends-moi, dit Seamus. J'ai une question à poser au prof.

Dean hocha la tête et se posta devant les cachots tandis que son frère de cœur s'avançait vers Mr. Slughorn. Il n'avait jamais osé demander quoi que ce soit à Rogue, cette vieille chauve-souris, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait y parvenir avec le nouveau directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Professeur ?  
\- Oui, Mr. Finigann ?

Slughorn retenait très, très rarement le nom de ses élèves. Quand cela arrivait, c'était uniquement parce que l'intéressé s'était distingué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans le cas de Seamus, cela venait directement du nombre considérable de chaudrons qu'il avait fait exploser, d'où le ton plein de réserve du professeur.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les potions qui...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure que Dean ne parvint pas à entendre. Le jeune artiste sursauta cependant quelques secondes plus tard, au moment même où Horace Slughorn éclatait d'un rire tonitruant qui aurait amplement suffi à faire trembler les murs du cachot. Seamus sortit de ceux-ci au pas de course, rouge comme une tomate, et tira Dean par la manche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés à son goût.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Pourquoi il a ri comme ça ?  
\- Pour rien, pour rien... enfin, rien dont j'ai envie de parler, rectifia Seamus devant le haussement de sourcil ironique de son ami.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

S'en suivit un court silence que Seamus brisa en se raclant la gorge.

\- Sinon, heu... tout va bien avec Ginny ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Seamus fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Comme ça, pour savoir. Tu ne parles jamais de ce genre de trucs !  
\- Eh bien c'est justement _parce que_ je n'aime pas en parler, rétorqua Dean calmement.  
\- C'est ridicule, on se dit absolument tout ; on a parlé de trucs bien plus gênants que de ta grande rouquine montée sur échasses.

Dean s'arrêta au beau milieu des escaliers.

\- Toi aussi, tu la trouves grande ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Mec, je lui arrive au menton, s'esclaffa Seamus en le dépassant. Si je la trouvais petite, ce serait de la pure mauvaise foi.

Amusé, Dean se mit à rire lui aussi, mais s'il avait mieux écouté Seamus il se serait rendu compte à quel point son hilarité sonnait fausse. Le jeune homme avait en fait l'envie croissante de transformer son crétin de meilleur ami en crapaud. Une parole, une seule, dissipa pourtant toute sa colère :

\- Enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je la trouve un poil trop grande. J'ai toujours l'impression que les filles qui font une tête de moins que moi sont incroyablement mignonnes.

Et Seamus remercia intérieurement le professeur Slughorn, ce vieux morse, de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux quand il lui avait demandé s'il existait une potion capable de le faire grandir d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Septième année : « L'appellation est divinement ironique »

Cette année avait été la plus longue d'entre toutes pour les élèves de Poudlard. Seamus n'avait plus goût à rien depuis que Dean avait été contraint de se dissimuler à cause de ses origines nébuleuses. L'Irlandais enrageait à la simple pensée de cette injustice ; qu'est-ce que cela changeait, que le père de Dean soit ou non un Moldu ? Son meilleur ami était aussi Sorcier que n'importe qui dans cette foutue école !

Il avait puisé dans sa colère pour trouver le courage de se battre. Quand il résistait aux Carrow et faisait les frais de sa témérité, il se répétait « Pour Dean, je le fais pour Dean, pour Dean... ». Le plus difficile à supporter n'était pas les privations et les tortures, mais ignorer si son éternel compère était toujours en vie. Seamus pensait constamment à lui, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Il lui manquait affreusement, avec son sourire, ses pastels, son air endormi au petit-déjeuner, sa patience proverbiale, ses grandes jambes, ses manières, son humour, ses petites habitudes, ses expressions moldues incompréhensibles...

Seamus aurait dû lui apprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge quand Dean avait lancé en riant qu'ils étaient bons pour aller au bal ensemble, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et Seamus s'était trouvé d'excellentes raisons de taire ses propres sentiments même lorsque Dean avait rompu avec la Weasley. Le plus petit avait aussi reporté à plus tard sa déclaration d'amour enflammée le jour où Dean lui avait fait ses adieux, avant de disparaître. Depuis, il vivait avec la peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, revoir Dean dans la Salle sur Demande après tout ce temps lui fit l'effet de dix sortilèges d'allégresse, peu importe si la bataille était imminente, peu importe si son issue restait incertaine, peu importe s'ils trouvaient la mort. Il se précipita dans ses bras et ne râla même pas alors que Dean posait son menton sur le haut de son crâne, l'étreignant en retour. Seamus colla son front contre les clavicules de son camarade, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée – il sanglotait de soulagement.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il pour n'être entendu que de lui seul. Je t'aime, putain, je t'aime...  
\- Je sais, soupira Dean en le serrant plus fort. Moi aussi, Seamus.

L'intéressé sourit. Et plutôt que d'estimer leurs minces chances de survie, il se demanda à quel point il aurait l'air ridicule en présentant Dean comme son « petit » ami.


End file.
